The invention relates to a device capable of harnessing hydropower and gravity to drive a power transfer system. The flow of water is then channeled through the device which will spin an axis connected to a turbine, or directly to a generator, to convert the kinetic energy of the moving water into electric energy. Hydropower is the most abundant and oldest known source of renewable energy in the world and experiencing resurgence in popularity as humanity struggles to find alternative sources of energy.
The most prevalent contemporary use of hydropower today is in the production of electricity. The present invention is a novel improvement in this field of art, as it presents a device capable of channeling water from a water container or piston into a shoot or piston cylinder that is connected to a pinion drive or a crankshaft, which are then connected to a generator or a turbine. The water itself is channeled away from the invention into another body of water or into drainage.
There are many advantages to hydroelectric power, some have already been mentioned. It is abundant and relatively easy to tap. However, the present means to generate hydroelectric power also have many disadvantages. Most of the negative impact is attributed to dams. Reservoirs associated with large dams can cover dry land and river habitat with water, drastically alter appearance of a landscape, decimate native ecosystems and displace human populations. Naturally, dams have had a particular negative impact on fish species that need to continue using the now dammed body of water for breeding, feeding and other migratory activity. Additionally, the stagnant water attributed to reservoirs contributes to the spread of undesirable algae infestation and to growth of a variety of aquatic vegetation that was previously not existent.
A number of devices were introduced in the past to resolve the problems associated with large scale damming. However, these devices introduce a number of problems of their own. Overall, these tend to be overly intricate and difficult to implement, requiring complex and expensive setups. These replacement devices do not necessarily prevent damage to the environment and otherwise tend to be extremely bulky and intrusive. On the contrary, the present invention is located toward the bottom of a water filled chamber, with the rest of the assembly located beneath the floor of the chamber. Also unlike existing devices, the present invention may be driven solely on the weight of the water and on natural force of gravity. Additionally, the present invention is very scalable and is effective in small and large embodiments.